


I'll Make everything okay

by Ryeindeed



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Pete Wentz, Sad Mikey Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeindeed/pseuds/Ryeindeed
Summary: Mikey's girlfriend has been cheating on him and she decides to break up with him.Pete as the good friend he is, goes to his house to cheer him up.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	I'll Make everything okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... This is my first post here and idk how this works. (I wrote this when I was 12 please, don't judge me) 
> 
> Also, English it's not my first language, if there's something bad written please let me know.
> 
> I hope you like it, if you do please let some comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

I'm an idiot. That's all I know about me right now.  
I believed her. I believed her when she told me all that shit.

"Oh I love you so much" "You're so cute"...

"That's bullshit" I said going to my room.

"Language!" I heard my mom from the other side of the corridor.

"Sorry..." As I say that I enter my room and jump into the bed.

{--}

It has been a whole week since Mikey and that stupid girl broke up and he hasn't even got out of his room.

"Should I go with him? " I asked myself. 

"You should. You are best friends after all, aren't you?" I heard my sister.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to enter my room without knocking?" 

(__) 

I decided to go to his house and his brother Gerard let me in. 

When I was in Mikey's door I hesitated to knock. Just when I was going to knock, the door opened and a crying Mikey took me by the hand making me come inside.  
He made me sit on his bed and then he closed the door. 

"How did you know I was there?"

"Your sister texted saying you were coming... And I heard the doorbell. " His voice... It broke my heart hearing him. He's worst than I expected him to be. At the same time I wanted to kill my sister, but right now Mikeyway was more important. 

"Are you okay? I mean... Do you still love her or have feelings for her? Or dl you want me to Kill her? " 

"Killing her sounds good... But no. I mean I hate her to be honest. But it still hurts that she cheated on me with more than one guy, you know?" 

Oh shit. I didn't know she had cheated on him. What kind of friend was I? 

"She... Took your heart..."

"Well yeah kinda... I guess. But I have to forget all that. Cause I give her all that I had... But is seems it wasn't enough. But dude, I understand that this happened, I'm far from perfect" I mean, that's kinda true. He's not perfect for her, but for some other people he is. I'm one of those. (In case you were wondering.) 

I took his hand. "Babyboy, I can see this days have been hard and I know that it seems like nothing will be better. But it's not fair... You shouldn't be here crying inside your bedroom..." While saying that I could see that he was still crying even if he was looking at our hands. 

I decided to lay on my back and he just stared at me. "Lay with me"

"What? Why? I'm not a kid... I'm okay" There it is... Like always, he tries not to show his emotions. I hate it when he does that! I just want to help him. 

"Come on! Only for this night" 

"Ugh... Okay. But I don't understand why!" He lay down next to me and I quickly embraced him in a hug. 

He hugged back. "Pete, if you just wanted cuddles, you could've asked for them" Yeah, it was a normal thing between us. I love cuddles, okay? I mean, who doesn't? Probably a lot of people now that I think about it. 

"I promise you, I'll make things right" 

"Wha-what?" He sounded nervous. Did I make him nervous? I was just saying what I was going to do! It's not that big of a deal? 

"I'll make things right, I'll make sure you are okay" 

"Pete, what are you saying? You didn't even do anything" 

"I don't care... Every night, I'll make sure you're happy and okay" 

"How?" He asked while blushing. 

"I'll be with you every night." 

"And?"

"Well, we'll watch movies together, I'll make jokes as always, we could prank someone... Just not your brother, I don't know why but I still think he hates me. We could also-" I was just going to continue saying all the things that I'll do with him when I saw a little smile forming in his cute face "And like that, I'll make it up to you "

"Why are you always good to me? I don't under-" I cut him. 

"I know you don't understand but to be honest, there's nothing to understand here dude. I love you. You are my best friend. I want you to be okay." He was smiling but I still could see how he was kinda sad. And I knew I had to do something about it. 

"But.... In your eyes I can see, that right now you need to do something... Just to keep you from thinking about her. We could go prank Frank or Patrick, for example." When I said that he laughed. I love his laugh... "I know it's still been hard days, but you can't be crying inside your bedroom all day long, everything is going to be okay." 

Mmm... That smile. I know he is still sad but, look at that smile. It's not fair! It's too cute! 

"Do you know why everything's going to be okay Babyboy?" I asked him. 

"Why, Panda?" He answered smiling. 

"Cause I'll make sure you're okay" 

"When?" He's eyes shining as he looked at mines. 

"Every night . I'll be with you." 

"Oh... Only every night?" He asked laughing. He's just a big idiot. But I still love him. 

"Nope. In your darkest hour, on the times you just want to quit everything or even on the days you're happy or exited for something. Basically whenever you need me I'll stop whatever I'm doing just to be sure everything is going well" We looked at each other for a long time and he took my hands. I got confused by thins and I guess I looked like it cause he decided to talk. 

"You know? Your hands are mine now" He said playing with my hands like a little kid... But much cuter than that. I laughed at that a little bit and then we stayed silent for some minutes until I decided to talk. 

"I promise I'll make everything okay" 

"Promises are nothing more than stupid thoughts" He was just being him, saying dumb things while looking cute, and I couldn't help it. SO I kissed him.

Does that makes me gay? I guess it does, at least it makes me bi. But that doesn't matter. What does matter it's the fact that I'm missing Mikey fucking Way. "But you... You are my lifeline"  
He was blushing. Why would he? I'm just saying the truth. I kissed his hand. "So, I'll make everything okay "

He kissed me again, so of course I kissed back. I'm not going to lie, I love him more than that best friend love we were supposed to have.

"I love you Mikeyway" Why?? Why did I have to say that? Pete, you fucking idiot! He's going to hate me, he's probably straight. I mean, I've only seen him dating girls and he never talked about guys. But, I didn't either, and I still fell in love with him. Let's just hope he doesn't decided to stop talking to me or something. 

"I love you too Pete" He said smiling. 

"And, you know? That's the reason why every night I'll make it up to you" 

He kissed me and asked "Every night?" 

"Yup, every fucking night" I kissed his forehead twice and watched how he was starting to fell asleep. 

"Just don't forget that I love you..." Every night, I'll make sure that he's okay.  
Every night, I'll make sure that he knows how much I love him. 

"Pete?" I heard him ask. 

"Yeah Babyboy?"

"Don't worry, you already have make this way better" He mumbled as he snuggled closer to me. 

I smiled "I'm glad to heard that."

{--} 

At the same time, in another room of that house, there were two friends discussing what they thought was going on in Mike's room. 

"Do you think they told each other their true feelings?" The oldest of the two asks. 

"Gerard, don't be an idiot. Of course they did." 

Yes, Patrick and Gerard already knew about the feelings the two idiots had for each other before they have even thought of it. But to be honest, who didn't know?


End file.
